Pilgerreise zur Ruhestätte Faols/Verlauf
Von Nordhain zur Brennenden Steppe Gebet in der Abtei von Nordhain vor Reiseantritt - von Natalija Lardossa :Heiliges Licht, du Sonne der Herzen, :''Wir begeben uns heute auf eine Reise, eine Reise, welche auf deinem Wege stattfindet :''Noch stehen wir am Anfang, unsicher, neugierig, vielleicht auch aufgeregt werden wir erste Schritte wagen. :''Sei vor uns, uns auf diesem Wege zu geleiten. :''Doch gerade auf dieser Reise wollen wir keine Einsamkeit fördern, sondern die Gemeinschaft. Damit niemand sich einsam fühlt, bitten wir: :''Heiliges Licht, seien deine Strahlen neben uns, uns zu begleiten. :''Nicht nur ebene Wege werden wir gehen, wir werden auch steinige und sandige Strecken begehen, durch Berge und Täler. Wegstrecken, die in unsicheren Gebieten liegen. :''Heiliges Licht, wir bitten sei hinter uns, um diejenigen zu blenden, die uns Böses wollen. :''Sei unter uns, um uns zu halten wenn wir meinen, nicht mehr weiter zu kommen auf den schwierigen Strecken. :''Bei dieser Reise werden wir viele Menschen kennenlernen. Neue Gesichter, vielleicht auch alte Freunde von einer ganz neuen Seite. :''Gemeinsam wollen wir nicht nur wandern, sondern uns auch austauschen. :''Wir bitten dich, sei über uns, uns zu segnen. Gib Acht, dass wir die richtigen Worte und Gesten füreinander finden mögen. :''Heiliges Licht, sei um uns, mit uns und in uns, auf dass wir deinen Weg sicher beschreiten mögen. '''Verlauf' Nach dem Aufbruch in der Abtei von Nordhain wanderten die Pilger über Goldhain durch den Wald von Elwynn bis nach Seenhain, wo eine kurze Rast eingelegt wurde. Anschliessend wurde die Reise bis an die Grenzen der Brennenden Steppe fortgesetzt. Durch die Brennende Steppe ins Ödland Gebet vor dem Aufbruch - von Natalija Lardossa :Ich bitte dich, Heiliges Licht, um die große Kraft das Heute zu bestehen, :''um auf dem großen Wege zu dir einen kleinen Schritt weiterzugehen. :''Heute werde ich mich bemühen, den Tag zu erleben ohne das Problem meines Lebens auf einmal lösen zu wollen. :''Heute will ich mich den Gegebenheiten anpassen ohne zu verlangen, dass sich die Gegebenheiten an meine Wünsche anpassen. :''Heute werde ich etwas tun, wozu ich eigentlich keine Lust habe. :''Heute will ich nicht danach streben, die anderen zu kritisieren oder zu verbessern - nur mich selbst. :''Heute werde ich eine gute Tat vollbringen, ohne dabei an eine Vergütung zu denken. :''Heute will ich einmal still werden und meinem Gegenüber zuhören, statt meine Stimme wider ihn zu erheben. :''Heute werde ich keine Angst haben, sondern fest und stark glauben. :''Nur für das Heute werde ich mich bemühen mit all meiner Kraft, will mich nicht entmutigen lassen durch den Gedanken, ich müsste dies alles mein ganzes Leben lang durchhalten. :''Ich bitte dich, Heiliges Licht, um die große Kraft dieses Heute zu bestehen, :''um auf dem großen Wege zu dir einen kleinen Schritt weiterzugehen. '''Verlauf' Der Weg durch die Brennende Steppe erwies sich als äusserst Kräftezehrend aufgrund der extremen klimatischen Bedingungen, welche auch die Gemüter erhitzten. An der Grenze zwischen der Sengenden Schlucht - welche über ein nicht minder unerträgliches Klima verfügt - und dem Ödland wurde schliesslich im Schutz der Berge ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Vom Regen in die Traufe - oder so Verlauf Glücklicherweise für die Pilger verlief die Reise durch das Ödland - eine treffende Beschreibung - ohne grössere Ereignisse. Kein Wunder allerdings, wenn man sich die militärische Eskorte besieht, welche wohl dem einen oder andern Oger doch zum Denken gebracht hat, diese "Karawane" in Ruhe zu lassen. Nachdem das staubige, windige Wüstengebiet hinter den Pilgern lag, wurden sie gleich von wohltuendem Regen in Loch Modan erwischt, bevor man ausgelassen in Thelsamar nach Zwergenmanier rastete - das heisst, mit viel Bier. Durch Khaz Modan ins Arathihochland Gebet zum Aufbruch - von Natalija Lardossa :Wir sind nun schon eine zeitlang gemeinsam gezogen, haben schöne und weniger schöner Strecken hinter uns. :''Aus fremden Gesichtern sind bekannte Gesichter geworden, aus unbekannten Namenlosen wurden Personen. :''Wir haben unterwegs Pilger dazugewonnen, es haben uns auch welche verlassen. :''Erst eine Teilstrecke haben wir hinter uns, und doch hat sich bereits so vieles gewandelt.. nicht nur das Gebiet, nicht nur die anderen, auch wir selber. :''Ich freue mich, mit euch gemeinsam zu entdecken und zu erleben, wie sich weiterhin die Dinge um uns und in uns verändern werden. :''Lasst uns frohen Mutes und wachen Verstandes nun weiterreisen, dem Lichte unseres Lebens entgegen und unserem Ziel. :''Lasst uns beten. :''Heiliges Licht, du Sonne der Herzen.. wir bitten dich heute genauso wie zu Anfang unserer Reise: :''Sei vor uns, uns auf unserem Wege zu leiten, :''Sende deine Strahlen zu unseren Seiten, auf dass sie uns begleiten, :''Sei hinter uns, auf dass das Übel uns nicht entdecke. :''Heiliges Licht, du Sonne der Herzen, wir bitten weiterhin: :''Sei unter uns wenn wir straucheln und halte uns, :''Sei über uns, uns zu segnen mit deinen wärmenden Strahlen, :''Sei in uns, in unserem Herzen und unserem Geiste, auf das wir wandeln auf deinem Wege ewiglich. '''Verlauf' Nach einer zünftigen Stärkung in Thelsamar wurde in Begleitung der Zwerge Dun Algaz hinter den Pilgern gelassen, und ein langer Marsch durch das feuchte Sumpfland begann. An der Strassenkreuzug, welche einerseits nach Menethil und gen Norden nach Lordaeron führte, wurde die Pilgerschaft von Scharlachroten angehalten. Man werde ihnen ab dem Thoradinswall Geleit durch Lordaeron zusichern. Schliesslich erreichten die Pilger das Arathihochland und fanden Ruhe und Schutz innerhalb der Burg Stromgarde. Abendandacht in Strom - von Natalija Lardossa :Mich in Stille vor dem Licht einfinden. :''Ich will mit allem dasein, was ich bin und was zu mir gehört. :''Ich nehme die Bewegungen meines Atems wahr und spüre in den Leib hinein. :''Ich frage mich: Wer bin ich vor dem ewigen Lichte? :''Wie steht es um mich? :''Staunend darf ich dasein vor Dir, Licht meines Lebens. :''Ich danke Dir für das Empfangene, für Deine Liebe in allem. :''Schenke mir die Offenheit, damit ich in Deinen Strahlen die Wirklichkeit dieses Tages zulassen und erkennen kann. :''Nur in Deinen Strahlen schaue ich das wahre Licht. :''Ich bitte dich: Gib mir nun ein feines Gespür für die Kräfte im Leben, die mich von Dir trennen. :''Mit Liebender Aufmerksamkeit - ohne gleich zu werten - will ich mich dem zuwenden, was heute war: In mir, durch mich, um mich ... :''Stunde für Stunde, Ort um Ort, Begegnung nach Begegnung an mir vorbeiziehen lassen; es geht nicht um Vollständigkeit, sondern um Verweilen bei dem, was sich anbietet. :''Wo nahm ich deine Strahlen wahr, wo nicht? :''Wo spürte ich gläubigen Geist, wo nahm ich Widerstände und Umtriebe vom Ungeist wahr? :''Heiliges Licht, welche Botschaften hast du mir heute auf den Weg gegeben? :''Heiliges Licht, ich bringe vor dich, was ich heute wahrgenommen habe: Freude, Betroffenheit, Unruhe, Trauer. :''In deine wärmenden, segnenden Strahlen gebe ich mein Leben - was habe ich heute zu geben? :''Ich will alles vor dich legen, auf das du das Böse, alles Quälende in mir und um mich herum verbrennen magst. :''Auf dass das Gute, welches mich mit Liebe und Freude erfüllt noch heller leuchten möge in meiner Seele. :''Heiliges, ewiges Licht, ich möchte Dir danken für Deine Gegenwart und für Dein Wirken in meinem Leben an diesem Tag. :''Verzeihe mir meine Fehler; Schenke mir Schmerz und Reue, die mich offen machen für Deine versöhnende Liebe. :''Lass mich neue Hoffnung in mir spüren. :''Gib mir die Kraft und die Zuversicht zum Weitergehen. :''Lasst uns beten. :''Heiliges Licht, du Sonne der Herzen, ich danke dir, dass du diesen Tag zu Ende gebracht hast. :''Ich danke dir, dass du Leib und Seele zur Ruhe kommen ließest. :''Deine Strahlen waren über mir und haben mich behütet und bewahrt. :''Vergib mir allen Kleinglauben und alles Unrecht dieses Tages und hilf, dass ich allen vergebe, die mir Unrecht getan haben. :''Ich befehle dir meinen Leib und meine Seele. Auf nach Süderstade '''Gebet in Burg Stromgarde - von Natalija Lardossa' :Der Wegbereiter eines jeden Gläubigen, der weise Erzbischof Alonsus Faol, sagte dereinst: :"Der Glaube muss mit guten Werken und Tugendkräften lebendig sein; es darf nicht ein gedachter Glaube sein, der im Leben nicht leuchtet." :Wie oft dachte ich, was ich nicht laut aussprach? Wie oft sprach ich, doch tat nichts? Wie oft zögerte ich, aus Angst oder Faulheit? :''Heiliges Licht, ich weiss, ich bin unvollkommen :''Ich bitte dich, lasse mich werden zu einem Werkzeug deiner Gnade, auf dass ich verzeihe, wo man sich beleidigt, :''auf dass ich verbinde, wo da Streit ist, :''auf dass ich Wahrheit spreche, wo Irrtum herrscht, :''auf dass ich Hoffnung wecke, wo Verzweiflung quält, :''auf dass ich deine Strahlen entzünde, wo Finsternis regiert. :''Lass mich nicht zögern und nichtstun, wo ich tätig sein kann. :''Lass mich den Glauben mit Werken und Tugendkräften lebendig werden lassen, auf dass mein Glaube da leuchten kann. '''Verlauf' Nach einigen Besprechungen, unter anderem bezüglich Josuès Zustand, brachen die Pilger samt Eskorte aus Burg Stromgarde auf in Richtung Lordaeron. Süderstade war das Ziel, welches ohne grössere Vorkommnisse - sieht man von Wegelagerern ab - erreicht werden konnte. Messe in Süderstade - von Lorenas von Hohnwind :Im Namen des Lichtes - lasst uns beginnen und uns erinnern, dass wir dem Licht geweiht sind. :''Seid besiegelt, durch die Gabe des Lichtes. sprenkelt das Weihwasser über die Gläubigen und stellt das Behältnis wieder auf die Kredenz zurück und nimmt das Weihrauchfass auf. :''Heiliges Licht, du führst uns zusammen, an deinem Altar. Heilige uns durch deinen Segen. inzensiert den Altar mit dem Weihrauch und berührt dabei mit der freien Hand den Rand des Hochaltars. Nach dreimaliger Inzens kniet er kurz nieder und küsst den Altar. :''Heiliges Licht, sei auf meinen Lippen und in meinem Herzen, dass ich den einzig wahren Glauben würdig verkünde - als dein demütiger Diener. hängt das Weihrauchfass wieder an der Kette an die Kredenz. :''Ich darf Euch, liebe Mitbrüder und Schwestern herzlich begrüßen. Begrüßen - heute in einer großen Gemeinschaft aus Gläubigen. us zahlreichen Landstrichen des Südens kommen sie herauf, unsere Geschwister im Glauben. :''Weit Gereiste - wir beten für Euch, seit wir von Eurem ehrenhaften Ansinnen hörten. Eingeschlossen in das Gebet der einzig wahren Kirche des Lichtes, seid Ihr alle sicheren Fußes hierher gelangt. :''Das Heilige Licht selbst lächelt auf alle herab, die freudig und demütig dienen. Einst schuf der große Heilige, Bischof Alonsus Faol großes. Große Taten und kleine Gesten, die uns zum Vorbilde gereichen sollen! Ihr begeht, meine lieben Pilger, einen Festtag, einen Festtag des Lichtes - zu Ehren eines großen Mannes - Alsonsus Faol. :''Lassen wir unsere heilige Lichtmesse feiern, besonders im Gedenken an diesen großen Kirchenheiligen. :''Lasset uns das Gebet sprechen, was einst unsere Kirche zum Gedenken an Bischof Faol niederschrieb. :"Heiliges Licht - du gabest deinem treuen diener Alonsus die Stärke, den Mut und die Liebe zur dir. Lass uns an seinem Beispiel wachsen und seinen Spuren nachfolgen. Geleite uns, wie einst ihn, zu unserem Ziel. Lass uns eingehen, wenn unsere Zeit gekommen ist, in deinen Glanz - in deine Herrlichkeit, sodass wir vereint sind, mit unserem großen Eiferer. Darum bitten wir dich heute und in Ewigkeit." :Meine lieben Schwestern und Brüder im Glauben an das Licht. Auch wenn ich gewiss kein so eindrucksvoller oder kraftvoller Mann bin, wie es Bischof Faol einst war, so möchte ich doch versuchen, einige Worte zum Handeln und Wirken dieses großen Heiligen zu finden. :''Reisen wir zurück, liebe Schwestern und Brüder, in die Zeit des ersten Orckrieges. Reisen wir zurück in eine Zeit der Verwirrung, der Schmach, der Schande und des Schmerzes. :''Mitten in diesem Chaos tritt der Mann auf, den wir heute als einen Heiligen verehren. :''Mitten in den Wirren des Krieges, zwischen Politik und Intriegen, zwischen Macht und Ohnmacht. Im Angesicht des Leidens und der Not... :''Es tritt ein Mann auf, ein Mönch - ein Priester. Gekleidet in schlichte Gewänder, in der Abtei von Nordhain. Ein Mann, mit nichts weiter, als schlichten Kleidern. Das ist wahrlich kein schöner Anblick - kein Ritter in goldener Rüstung. Kein Streiter mit glänzendem Schild. :''Nein, Alsonsus Faol tritt auf, als ein wahrer Verkünder der Botschaft des Lichtes. Er tritt auf, in einer Zeit, in der die Menschheit ihre dunkelsten Stunden erlebt. Der Krieg gegen die schändlichen Orcs hat mehr Leid verursacht, als je ein Mensch bewältigen kann. Doch Alonsus ließ sich nicht entmutigen! Er war nicht bereit, einfach aufzugeben. Schloss sich nicht denen an, die resigniert in ihr sicheres Kloster zurückkehren wollten. Er hat sich nie vor der Welt versteckt. :''Der Wirkungsbereich dieses großen Mannes beschränkte sich nicht nur auf seine Abtei. Nein! Er zog aus, aus in den Norden. Stratholme! Heute eine verfluchte Stadt - doch noch heute steht auch dort eine Kapelle zur Ehren unseres heutigen Heiligen. :''Sie hält sich, wie er sich hielt, im Sturm der Gewalt - im Strudel des Todes. :''Umhergepeitscht, wie ein Blatt im Wind, doch unzerrissen, rein und klar. Getrennt, doch nicht tot. Ausgezogen, die Not der Witwen und Waisen zu lindern. Ein Mann, der für die Menschen lebte und für das Licht. Ein Mann, der sich selbst ganz seinem Glauben hingab. :''Ein Mann, der sogar fähig war, einen der größten Helden unserer Zeit hervorzubringen. Lord Uther Lichtbringer, der Paladin und Kriegsheld, der noch heute in Liedern und Hymnen besungen wird - obwohl die Schatten von allen Seiten nach uns greifen. :''Wenn wir nun dem Beispiel unseres großen und heiligen Bischofs folgen, so wird der Schatten weichen. Denn wo das Licht strahlt, da fällt kein Schatten mehr hin. Wo das Licht strahlt, kann Lug und Trug nicht bestehen, kann Ketzerei und Müßiggang nur vergehen. :''Vom Königreich Sturmwind, bis in die Gebiete Tirisfals. Das unglaubliche Werk, eines unglaublichens Mannes. :''Wir alle sind Diener des Lichtes. Jeder von uns dient dem Licht, wie es seine Kraft erlaubt. Wenn wir dem Weg Alonsus' folgen wollen, seine Weisungen aufnehmen und leben wollen, so müssen wir erkennen, dass das heilige Licht nicht nur unsere Zeit wert sein darf. :''Nein! Das heilige Licht MUSS unser Leben wert sein. Ein Leben in Hingabe und Gebet. Ein Leben für Andere - nicht für uns selbst. :''Wir selbst, jeder von uns, ist Teil eines Planes, den wir, selbst im Abglanz der Herrlichkeit des Lichtes, nicht ganz verstehen können. :''Eines sei uns aber gewiss: Unser Leben hat einen Sinn, wenn wir dem Licht dienen und es verehren. Die Wege, die das Licht uns vorgibt, sind oftmals verschlungen und nicht leicht zu finden. :''Ihr, meine lieben Pilger, erlebt die auf Eurer Reise durch das Land am eigenen Leib. Der Weg ist nicht immer leicht und der Schatten streckt seine Arme nach uns allen aus. :''Bedenket immer, meine Freunde, dass das Heilige Licht uns einst Vorbilder wie Alsonsus sandte. :''Wenn wir uns ihrer Leben und Wirken erinnern können, so werden wir nicht wanken. Wir sind nicht allein auf unserer Reise. Unsere Gefährten und Freunde - und die ganze heilige Kirche des Lichtes, sind mit uns auf dem Weg. Auch der heilige Alonsus geht unseren Weg mit und lächelt auf uns herab. Habt Vertrauen, und wanket nicht, meine Freunde. :''Empfangen wir nun den Segen des Lichtes. Erhebt Euch, meine Freunde. :''Heiliges Licht: Segne du die hier versammelten Menschen. Sie folgen alle deinen Weisungen und sind dir treu ergeben. Behüte sie mit deinem Segen und stärke ihre Hand, dass sie keinen Schaden nehmen. Lasse ihr Füße niemals einen Stein stoßen, so steinig und beschwerlich der Weg auch sein mag. :''Lass sie nicht wanken, im Angesicht der Feinde, die im Schatten drohen. :''Sei allezeit mit ihnen und geleitet sie. Darum bitten wir heute - und in Ewigkeit. :''Gehet hin und bringet den Frieden. Süderstade '''Verlauf' Aufgrund von einiger Hetze seitens der Soldaten kam es bislang zu einem völligen Stillstand der Pilgerreise, welche eine Kooperation mit den Scharlachroten verweigerten. Zudem wird eine Pilgerin vermisst, welche aufgrund der Streitigkeiten beschloss, alleine aufzubrechen. Die vermisste Pilgerin konnte zwischenzeitlich gefunden werden, nichts destotrotz scheint das Ende der Reise besiegelt und die Pilger warten in Süderstade auf ein Schiff, welches sie zurück nach Sturmwind geleiten wird. Abschied Süderstade :Heiliges Licht, du Sonne der Herzen, ich bitte dich, :''Sei vor ihnen, sie zu leiten, auf dass sie immer den richtigen Weg finden mögen, :''Schicke deine Strahlen zu ihrer Rechten und Linken, um sie zu begleiten, auf dass sie niemals Einsamkeit verspüren mögen, :''Sei hinter ihnen, auf dass das Böse sie nicht finden möge. :''Heiliges Licht, du Sonne der Herzen, ich bitte dich: :''Sei unter ihnen, um sie zu halten wenn sie straucheln, :''Strahle über ihnen, um sie zu segnen an jedem Morgen und jeden Tag. :''Sei in ihnen, ihrem Herzen und ihrem Geist, auf dass sie wandeln behütet auf deinem Weg... bis zum Ende. '''Verlauf' Das Schiff lag aufbruchbereit im Hafen Süderstades, und die Pilger verliessen in den frühen Abendstunden schliesslich das ehemalige Lordaeron um zurück nach Sturmwind zu gelangen. Die Abgesandten des Kreuzzugs kamen ebenso, um Lebewohl zu sagen. Nach einer längeren Schiffsreise erreichte man schliesslich Sturmwind und fand sich zum Abschluss zu einem Gebet abermals in der Abtei von Nordhain ein. Abtei von Nordhain :Eine Woche waren wir unterwegs, nun sind wir zurückgekehrt dorthin, wo alles begann. :''Ich möchte mit euch gemeinsam zum Abschluss eine.. kurze.. Messe halten, die gleichzeitig einen Rückblick liefern soll und zum nachdenken anregen. :''Wie ihr wisst, ist es bei uns Brauch während der Messe eine Kerze anzuzünden. :''Eine Kerze deshalb, um sich immer wieder neu darüber klar zu werden, dass das Licht, welches zu jedem von uns gehört, mit uns ist, wann immer wir uns dafür entscheiden es leuchten zu lassen. :''Bitte entzündet euer Licht, während ich das Eingangsgebet spreche. :''Heiliges Licht... deine Strahlen schenken der Welt Wärme und Geborgenheit, :''sie erhellen die Dunkelheit um uns herum. :''Wir danken dir, dass deine Strahlen hinein leuchten in unsere Seelen: :''Sie zeigen uns den Weg zu einem Leben in Frieden, Freiheit, Wahrheit und tätiger Solidarität. :''Lass uns so viel von diesem Licht in uns tragen, dass auch wir zu einem kleinen Licht in dieser dunklen Welt werden können... :''Heiliges Licht... deine Strahlen schenken der Welt Wärme und Geborgenheit, sie erhellen die Dunkelheit um uns herum. :''Wir danken dir, dass deine Strahlen hinein leuchten in unsere Seelen: :''Sie zeigen uns den Weg zu einem Leben in Frieden, Freiheit, Wahrheit und tätiger Solidarität. :''Eine Woche lang sind wir zusammen gereist. Aus Fremden wurden Bekannte. :.. selbst ich kann mir mittlerweile eure Namen merken, und ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin. :''Wir sind gewandert, gelaufen und gegangen, mal schnell, mal langsam.. mal in Kälte, mal in Hitze. :''Wir haben unseren Körpern einiges abverlangt, das mag man wohl durchaus so sagen können :''Doch nicht nur unsere Körper wurden geprüft und teilweise bis an die Grenzen gebracht... auch unser Geist wurde es. :''Ich habe von einigen gehört, wir hätten aufgegeben.. wir hätten unser Ziel nicht erreicht. :''Wut, Trauer, Reue.. darüber, das wir das Grab nicht erreichten mischen sich mit der Freude, wieder zu Hause zu sein. :''Doch möchte ich euch sagen: Wir haben erst aufgegeben, wenn wir das Ziel nicht weiter verfolgen. :''Es stimmt, zu dieser Zeit, in dieser Zusammenstellung konnten wir das Grab nicht besuchen... doch bedeutet das nicht, das wir dem heiligen Erzbischof Faol nicht weiterhin näherkommen vermögen. :''Einen anderen Weg der Annäherung möchte ich euch heute bieten: :''Lasst uns eine seiner Lehren hören und sie verinnerlichen. :''Der heilige Erzbischof Alonsus Faol, Wegbereiter für uns alle, die wir heute dem Licht dienen, sagte einst: :''Einmal am Tag :''nimm ein Wort in deine Hände, ein Wort der Schrift. :''Sei vorsichtig... :''es ist so schnell erdrückt und umgeformt, damit es passt. :''Versuch nicht hastig, :''Es zu "melken", zu erpressen, damit es Frömmigkeit absondert. :''Sei einfach einmal still. :''Das Schweigen, Hören, Staunen ist bereits Gebet und Anfang aller Wissenschaft und Liebe. :''Betaste das Wort von allen Seiten, dann halt es in die Sonne und leg es an das Ohr wie eine Muschel. :''Steck es für einen Tag, :''Wie einen Schlüssel in die Tasche, wie einen Schlüssel zu dir selbst. :''Lasst mich euch heute ein Wort in die Hand legen, ein Wort, welches euch heute begleiten möge. :''Ein Wort, das - Mitgefühl - heisst. :''Ich weiß: Wir alle, die wir uns hier versammelt haben, glauben. :''Jede Messe und jedes Gebet verbindet uns mit dem ewigen, heiligen Licht. Doch diese Verbindung muss sich bewähren in dem, was wir gleich anschließend, draußen in der Welt, tun. :''Denn nur durch Taten können wir bleiben im Licht. :''Ich möchte euch fragen: Waren wir in den letzten Tagen wahrhaft mitfühlend tätig? :''Haben wir Herz gezeigt für unseren Nächsten? :''Gaben wir von unserem Glauben und unseren Gefühlen? :''Gaben wir von unserer Kraft und unserer Zeit? :''Ich bin sicher, zumindest auf die ein oder andere Frage können wir mit einem "Ja" antworten.. ein jeder von uns. :''Lasst uns ein wenig daran arbeiten, das wir bald öfter freudig bejahen können. :''Mitgefühl, liebe Schwestern und Brüder, als Dienst an den Menschen und an das heilige Licht selbst, zeigt sich ganz unterschiedlich. :''Es kann die dringend benötigte helfende Hand bedeuten, die mit anpackt :''das warme Lächeln in einem einsamen Moment :''der gute Zuspruch wenn sich Zweifel ausbreiten :''der gereichte Umhang in kalter Umgebung :''das Stück Brot wenn einen der Hunger plagt. :''All das habe ich in den letzten Tagen erfahren oder beobachten dürfen. :''Taten des Mitgefühls waren auch unter uns allgegenwärtig! :''Doch Mitgefühl besteht nicht nur aus der Tat selbst... :''Mitgefühl lebt immer nur dort, wo ihr dem Nächsten, dem ihr tagtäglich begegnet, das Gefühl und die Gewissheit gebt, dass er beachtet wird, dass ihr Kenntnis von ihm nehmt, :''dass ihr Sympathie für ihn hegt, das ihr ihn achtet, genau so wie er ist - einfach weil er Mit-Mensch, mit uns verbunden durch den Glauben, ist. :''Das ist nicht immer einfach, schliesslich ist ein jeder Mensch einzigartig und hat somit seine ganz eigene Art. :''Wie oft sagen wir "Ich mag ihn nicht, ich komme nicht klar mit seiner Art"? :''Wie oft haben wir uns von jemandem ferngehalten in den letzten Tagen, haben jemand anderes helfen und sprechen lassen, weil wir mit diesem nichts zu tun haben wollten? :''Das ist vergangen! :''Mitgefühl beginnt heute, liebe Geschwister! :''Heute leidet jemand. :''Heute trauert jemand. :''Heute schwebt jemand in Gefahr. :''Heute müssen wir uns einsetzen. :''Gestern ist vorbei, Morgen ist noch nicht da - Nur HEUTE können wir das Licht leben. :''Das heilige, allgegenwärtige Licht leben, indem wir lieben und dienen, Hungernde speisen, Trauernde trösten, Dunkelheit durchbrechen. :''Lasst uns nicht nachhängen dem Gestern und auch nicht auf das Morgen warten! :''Wenn wir heute unser bestes geben, kann morgen ein guter Tag werden! :''Ich möchte mit euch erneuern das Versprechen, welches wir schon vor einigen Tagen im Angesicht des allgegenwärtigen, heiligen Lichtes gaben… :''Lasst uns beten. :''Heute werde ich mich bemühen, den Tag zu erleben ohne das Problem meines Lebens auf einmal lösen zu wollen. :''Heute will ich mich den Gegebenheiten anpassen ohne zu verlangen, dass sich die Gegebenheiten an meine Wünsche anpassen. :''Heute werde ich etwas tun, wozu ich eigentlich keine Lust habe. :''Heute will ich nicht danach streben, die anderen zu kritisieren oder zu verbessern - nur mich selbst. :''Heute werde ich eine gute Tat vollbringen, ohne dabei an eine Vergütung zu denken. :''Heute will ich einmal still werden und meinem Gegenüber zuhören, statt meine Stimme wider ihn zu erheben. :''Heute werde ich keine Angst haben, sondern fest und stark glauben. :''Nur für das Heute werde ich mich bemühen mit all meiner Kraft, will mich nicht entmutigen lassen durch den Gedanken, ich müsste dies alles mein ganzes Leben lang durchhalten. :''Ich bitte dich, Heiliges Licht, um die große Kraft dieses Heute zu bestehen, um auf dem großen Wege zu dir einen kleinen Schritt weiterzugehen. :''Lasst uns dieses Versprechen dieses Mal halten. Heute. :''Um euch das Wort Mitgefühl noch ein wenig näher zu bringen, werde ich euch kurz eine Begebenheit erzählen: :''Da war ein Mädchen, von schmächtigem und kleinem Wuchs, welches sich einen Berg hinaufquälte. Auf seinem Rücken trug es einen Jungen, der beinahe so gross und schwer wirkte, wie das Mädchen selbst. :''So ging ein Mann hin und wollte dem Mädchen helfen, an des Mädchens statt den Jungen den Berg hinauftragen. :''Doch das Mädchen sagte, sie würde den Jungen schon selber tragen. :''Da fragte der Mann verwundert: "Aber wird dir die zusätzliche Last denn nicht zu schwer?" :''Das Mädchen antwortete ob dieser Frage empört: "Das ist doch keine Last - das ist mein Bruder!" :''Mögen wir alle heute und in Zukunft Mitgefühl leben wie dieses Mädchen: :''Nicht als Last, nicht als Fremdwillen, den uns Gebote von aussen auferlegen, sondern als unseren eigenen Willen, als unser eigener Wunsch. :''Auf dass die Hingabe an das Heilige Licht wachsen kann und wir bleiben im ewigen Lichte. :''So werden wir ihm näher kommen, Schritt für Schritt und Tag um Tag. :''Lasst euch nicht entmutigen von dem Gestern, schaut nicht ängstlich und abwartend auf das Morgen sondern beginnt heute. :''Lasst uns das Abschlussgebet sprechen. :''Möge das Heilige Licht stets vor dir sein, um dich zu leiten. :''Mögen seine Strahlen neben dir scheinen, dich zu begleiten. :''Möge das Heilige Licht hinter dir sein, das Übel zu verbrennen. :''Möge das Heilige Licht unter dir sein, um dich zu halten. :''Mögen seine Strahlen über dir scheinen, um dich zu segnen. :''Möge das Heilige Licht leuchten um dich herum, in dir, und deinem Herzen, auf dass du wandelst auf des Lichtes Weg ewiglich. :''Ich danke euch allen für die Teilnahme und danke dem Licht, dass wir alle heil zurückgekehrt sind. :''Die Pilgerfahrt ist somit beendet.